


Competing for You

by k_haruyuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Childhood Trauma, F/M, M/M, Makeover, Misunderstandings, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, Sad with a Happy Ending, Selectively Mute Katsuki Yuuri, Shy Katsuki Yuuri, The Wallflower AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: Famous Socialite Minako Okukawa wants a husband. Obviously, she decides to create a reality show whose participants are famous men from around the world, who will stay in a fancy mansion for three months. What they could not imagine is that the mansion is supposed to be haunted…For Haruween 2019. =P
Relationships: Celestino Cialdini/Okukawa Minako, Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 48





	Competing for You

**Author's Note:**

> \- I was supposed to post this last week, but I wasn't mentally well that day. It coudn't help that I was also having doubts about this after writing and translating this. 
> 
> \- As always, I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/pseuds/jura_mirahe0791) for helping me a lot with my fics.
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

_ Minako Okukawa. _

Just say the name and everyone knows who we are talking about.

After all Minako Okukawa is one of Japan's richest socialites. And she's producing a reality show whose winner will become… her husband. What few expected was that the candidates to participate in this reality show are men who are already rich and famous. Among them are:

1- Cao Bin: MMA Fighter

2- Celestino Cialdini: Stylist

3- Christophe Giacometti: Pole Dancer

4- Emil Nekola: DJ

5- Georgi Popovich: Hairdresser & Makeup Artist

6- Jean-Jacques Leroy: Singer

7- Josef Karpisek: A famous Jewelry store owner

8- Phichit Chulanont: Freelancer Photographer

9- Victor Nikiforov: Actor

10- Michele Crispino: Model

**…**

"Yuuri!" Minako calls out to her favorite nephew, who at that moment is locked in his room.

She knows about Yuuri's problems, and decides it's time to take drastic action on this. The bedroom door unlocks and opens slightly, revealing the darkness inside it.

_ 'Yes, Minako-san?' _ She sees it written in a notebook and takes a deep breath.

"Yuuri, how long do you intend to be like this, like a hikikomori and living at the expense of your parents?" She asks, crossing her arms and looking at the door. "You're already an adult, so it's time to take responsibility."

Yuuri begins to write but is interrupted.

“Come work with me. I need someone to cook and clean my mansion as I will receive special guests for a while. After that, you can keep coming back to your room and forget about everything.” She says seriously.

_ 'Why?' _ Yuuri asks from inside the room.

"Because I want to keep eating Hiroko's meals and only you are the only one able to cook like her." Minako replies, crossing her arms and pouting.

_'All right._ _I know you wouldn't leave me alone anyway. '_ Yuuri writes and shows it to her, after a while goes back to writing something. 'As long _as you don't change my appearance and nobody sees me.'_

“Eeeeehh~! But that's not funny!! You should look good to go on cameras!!” She exclaims and immediately puts her hand over her mouth, wide-eyed.

_ Oh shit. _

' _ Cameras? _ 'Yuuri writes, starting to tremble. ' _ Why are you going to have cameras in your mansion, Minako-san? _ '

“Ahh, err…” She swallows. “Am I producing a reality show? To find my ideal husband? ”

_ Silence. _

Minako begins to sweat cold, wondering if it spoiled everything.

_ 'Email me the details.' _ Yuuri writes, closing the door tightly in her face.

Minako, surprised, lets out the breath she didn't know she was holding and gives a wide smile. _ Things will be fun from now on. _

**~ x ~**

**[1 month later - At night]**

"Welcome, gentlemen, to Okukawa Mansion."

The eighteen men who have just entered the mansion look around for the owner of that voice. Phichit Chulanont is the first to notice the woman leaning against the railing of the stairs, with most of her brown hair in a bun, except for a few strands near her face. She wears a long black dress, a pair of red high heels, gold jewelry around her neck, wrist, fingers and ears.

"Madam Okukawa." Phichit says, bowing to her.

Soon the others were imitating him too, most of them uncomfortable.

"Raise your head." Manako says seriously, and the participants obey. “You are here to compete with each other for the purpose of being my future husband. For two days, you are free to know my mansion before we start having fun. ”

She then claps her hands twice, bringing up four boys and two girls, all of them with Asian features.

"These are my servants Kenjirou Minami, Hikaru Fujiwara, Yuuto Omiki and Takeshi Nishigori." She says, and the employees in question bow to them. “Yuuko Nishigori is one of our cooks and Takeshi's wife. Mari Katsuki takes care of cleaning the mansion and we have one more employee, but apparently he's not feeling well at the moment, and I apologize for that. In addition, I ask you to accompany them, as they will take you to your room. They are all fluent in English, and are willing to help them feel at home. Dinner will be served at 8 pm. Until then, you can be comfortable.”

And she turns her back, away from their sight.

"Holy shit." Christophe Giacometti says, next to Victor Nikiforov. "What a magnificent body she has."

"Chris." Victor says, letting out a long breath. "I still don't understand why you subscribe me to this mess without my knowledge."

“Calm down, Cheri. At least you'll have fun here. ”Chris says, slapping his shoulder.

**~ x ~**

Dinner that night was strangely delicious. The dish is called Katsudon, and it's amazing.

“I'm glad you enjoyed the dish. It will be served every night after the elimination process to celebrate the victors.” Minako says, making the men there look shocked. “If you feel homesick, you can ask one of the servants to tell our cooks to create a special dish. But keep in mind that this privilege can only be done once a week and if your performance doesn't satisfy me, I won't allow it anymore.”

Swallowing hard, they all finish eating and return to their proper rooms. **…**

_Late that night, Victor wakes up thirsty._ _Not wanting to disturb anyone, he walks through the dimly lit corridors of his cell phone._ _He scans the first floor of the mansion for the kitchen, and when he finally finds it, he is startled when he feels a hand touch his shoulder…_

Apparently Chris was right. He will have fun here.

**~ x ~**

Everything is going well for the first three weeks, except that Jean-Jacques Leroy apparently has the habit of singing loudly. In the shower. Early in the morning.

This damn song:

_ Now I rule the world _

_ And the starry sky _

_ Spreading above … _

_ I'll never give up even _

_ the night should fall _

_ Always do my best _

_ I look in the mirror _

_ the king looks back at me _

_ I can rule the world JJ _

_ just follow me _

_ I will break the wall now look at me _

_ Fools or even wise aren't the enemies _

_ This is who I am _

_ just remember me _

_ I'm the king JJ _

_ no one defeats me _

_ This who I am, baby _

_ just follow me _

...

_ Like, what idiocy is this? _

_ And did he need to sing it every morning? _

And even though she is clearly feeling uncomfortable with it, Minako does nothing. But you can see that soon she should be reaching the limit.

Two other competitors have already been eliminated, and in two days, one more will be chosen to pack and return home. And then, at dawn, a bizarre scream wakes up everyone.

“GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!”

When everyone rushes to find out what happened, they find Michele Crispino on the floor, pointing to a dark corner of the mansion.

“What's the matter, man?” Christophe asks, frowning at his pale face and shaking all over.

"I just saw a Ghost…" Michele whispers. "Look!"

And then they notice someone approaching, wearing torn and dirty jeans, a light colored sweater all stained with something dark and long messy black hair. In the hands there is a large kitchen knife.

Shouts echo through the mansion, and soon most of them rushed into the rooms, leaving Victor, Christophe, Phichit, Celestino, and a couple of others who faints right there along with Michele, who's wet pants between her legs. In confusion, the chubby figure suddenly disappears.

"What's going on here?" Minako asks, turning on the lights, angry that she was awakened by the screams.

"There was a ghost here," Christophe says, and Minako raises an eyebrow, looking at him with surprise.

**…**

The next morning Michele and the two candidates who passed out that night refused to stay in that mansion any longer. So there are only 13 candidates left, who are split between those who believe and are afraid of such a ghost, those who believe and are ok with it, those who do not believe, even though they have seen with their own eyes and refuse to accept that mansion and the program itself is haunted, and those who are afraid.

Victor and a few other candidates are in the group who believe and are ok with his presence there. Among them are Christophe, Phichit Chulanont and Celestino Cialdini.

Mysteriously, Minako is the one who has been watching their reaction with a mysterious look on her face. A look from an evil genius who devised the perfect plan for world domination.

_ And then… _

**...**

"Guys!" Phichit exclaims, slamming into the room where the other candidates are, concentrating as they wait for Minako to say their next challenge. "I got him!!"

“You got… who?” Leroy asks, taking the earphones off.

"The ghost!!" Phichit exclaims, lifting his cell phone and showing them a picture of him.

"Wait, that's ..." Victor begins to say, pointing to a part of the photo.

In fact, there is a chubby figure with long black hair, a pale face, and a pair of blue-rimmed glasses facing Phichit, who had not noticed anyone behind him. Interestingly, the hair and glasses seemed to hide the eyes of this mysterious ghost.

"Gentlemen. Minako-sama awaits them. ”Kenjirou Minami says, causing them to snap their attention sharply.

When they meet Minako Okukawa, wearing a red Chinese dress with flowers drawn in gold. She is at the top of the stairs and holding a lighted candle.

"Welcome, Gentlemen, to another night of elimination." She says, tilting her face towards them and smiling broadly. "Tonight…"

Suddenly, to the competitors' surprise, the lights go out, leaving the whole place in the dark except for Minako's face, which is lit by the candle. Among them, some use their cell phone to light around even if there is not much focus. And then they notice that there is not a figure at the top of the stairs using a candle, but two. Minako and…

_ The ghost from before. _

And again screams echo around the place, startling the competitors. When the lights return, only 6 men are standing. Celestino Cialdini, Christophe Giacometti, Georgi Popovich, Jean-Jacques Leroy, Phichit Chulanont and Victor Nikiforov. 3 are passed out and 4 have run away, probably looking for a place to hide, even if it is too dark for that.

"Very well! You are the winners of this round guys! Those who fainted or ran should leave my mansion immediately.” Minako says, laughing out loud shortly thereafter. “Oh my god, tonight is Katsudon night! I can barely wait"

Suddenly, the supposed chubby ghost with long messy black hair, blue glasses and baggy clothes approaches her and says (?) Something that makes Minako immediately look terrified. He then turns to them, bends over and walks away in silence.

“Yuuri! No, come back here!! Don't leave me without Katsudon!!” She exclaims, running after him.

**…**

_ Wait a minute. _

_Is he a human?_ _Not a ghost?_

_ And apparently he is the one who prepares Katsudon... _

That night, everyone except Minako, who crosses her arms and refuses to eat the plate in front of her, eats Katsudon. Well, not for long, because Celestino decides to switch dishes with her, surprising her.

"Minako-san." Phichit asks, looking at the plate in front of him.

This causes everyone to stop eating and look at him, something he does not bother at all. Phichit looks to the corner of the table, where the woman pouts again as she was prevented from eating Katsudon.

"What happened to him?"

The pout immediately turns into a cold expression, but the sparkle in her eyes shows how much sadness she feels at that moment. She takes a deep breath.

“Yuuri was a cheerful and smiling child. He also had a beautiful voice and one day dreamed of being a singer and also a voice actor. He grew up, became a teenager, and thanks to a test, he managed to be part of the voice acting team of a movie as the protagonist's friend. Yuuri did his best, and started saying at school that he would be the voice actor for one of the characters in the movie, which was long awaited by the public. But then, when he and his friends went to the movies to watch the movie, he found that he was not credited as a voice actor for that character, but another voice actor who was more famous at the time whose voice is identical to his.” She stops talking seeing their shock face. “When he told me what happened, I went with him to the studio to question about the change in voice actors and the answer we got was that they were forced to name the other voice actor for the character. And because of that, his friends didn't believe he was telling the truth and thought he was lying all the time. They decided it will be fun to prank him a little.”

Victor and Phichit put their hands over their mouths, terrified of what they hear.

“At their school there was an old warehouse full of old things. And there, they decided to lock Yuuri all day. But then, when they were in class, someone shouts that the warehouse is on fire. They shout that Yuuri was inside and the teachers managed to break down the door. One of then enters and returns carrying an unconscious Yuuri with red and black skin. Apparently, third years were using the smoking room and one of them accidentally threw one still lit in one of the holes in the glass window and it was they who heard Yuuri's screams from inside asking for help.” Minako breaks off, clearing a tear that runs down your face. “This was 6 years ago. His body recovered well, but he was traumatized. He spends most of his time locked in his room, leaving only to help his mother cook for the guests of the inn that belongs to his family. He also stopped talking, and now communicates using a notebook. He has nightmares, panic attacks and has stopped caring about his own appearance. That's why… that's why I want all of you to help him to change. To be normal again.”

"Are you sure this should be decided like this without his presence?" Celestino asks.

"I agree with him." Victor says, stopping talking to drink a sip of water. "I believe he should be here before we decide anything about him."

"I can take care of that part." Minako says, smiling broadly.

~ x ~

Days later, the 6 candidates prepare to receive the new challenge when they find Minako next to the chubby young man, who grabs the front of the his gray sweater with both his hands shaking.

_ Yuuri _

"Gentlemen," Minako says, startling him. “I thought it through and decided that I will give each of you a different challenge involving my nephew here. First, I want Georgi Popovich to work on his appearance. Jean-Jacques Leroy, I want you to focus on helping him talk again. Christophe Giacometti, I want you to help Yuuri slim down some weight. Celestino Cialdini, I want you to work on new clothes for him. Victor Nikiforov, your challenge is to make Yuuri have more confidence in himself. And then, Phichit Chulanont. Your challenge is to track and document Yuuri's development with the other 5.”

Yuuri uses his trembling left hand to touch Minako's arm, but she ignores him.

"Very well. Let the challenge begin.”

Early the next morning, disaster strikes when Georgi Popovich cuts Yuuri's hair and fills his face with gothic makeup. As the young man was forbidden to wear his glasses, he ends up not seeing where he is and ends up dropping some vases, falling down the stairs and injuring himself in the kitchen. Disaster was not only greater because Victor decided to intervene. Victor cut his hair and removes the makeup from his face, returning the glasses, surprised by the result. Yuuri is surprised too and when she looks back at Victor, he opens a shy smile and turns his face flushed. Phichit takes several pictures of him and Minako decides to eliminate Georgi.

Victor and Yuuri have talked a lot since then, with Yuuri using a notebook to communicate and Victor patiently waiting for their response. When Jean-Jacques Leroy's turn comes, he insists that Yuuri needs the power of the right song to loosen his voice and begins to sing JJ's theme again, to the agony of everyone present. When he finishes, he starts teasing Yuuri, who looks at him coldly. Victor then notices the moment Yuuri takes a deep breath, and looks at him, approaching and touching him on the shoulder to whisper in his ear.

"Don't take your eyes off me."

He pulls away, leaving Victor there, staring at him in shock and touching his own ear. Yuuri stands facing JJ, takes a deep breath and begins to sing. Immediately his voice causes goose bumps on those present. Phichit, who is holding the phone up and recording everything from the start, smiles in satisfaction at Leroy's shocked face. When he finishes, he gets the applause from everyone but Leroy, who glares at him furiously.

"I should have known there was something wrong behind all this," he says, making Yuuri look surprised. "I bet the whole story about you is a lie and that you're nothing but an idiot hired to try to make me a clown."

"And you're an idiot if you think I'm going to kindly accept this attitude against my nephew.” Minako says." Pack your bags, Leroy. You are no longer welcome to my home. ”

"Like I want to spend an extra second on all this bullshit." Leroy says, gritting his teeth. "By the way, if you like your nephew so much, then I wonder what you should think if you knew he'd been sleeping with Nikiforov since the challenge began."

It makes everyone shock and look at both of them. Yuuri is teary-eyed, looking at Minako in terror. Victor looks at him with concern and tries to touch his arm, but Yuuri cringes and looks at him in surprise before lowering his face and letting out a muffled sob. Leroy turns his back, pleased with what he has done, he goes to his room singing his theme song, and then he will finally be able to leave this ridiculous mansion.

"Yuuri." Minako says, and the tone of her voice makes him flinch. "A word."

The remaining 4 participants watch Yuuri approach the stairs and start climbing, all the time with his head down.

“When I brought you here, I would never have imagined that you would cheat on me by sleeping with one of my reality show participants. I'm very disappointed with you. ”She says, glaring at him furiously. "I don't need you here anymore."

Yuuri nods, and then raises it and looks into her eyes, coldly.

“I agreed to participate in your reality show, Minako-san, but I perfectly remember asking you not to say anything about me or make me get caught on camera. Something you didn't do. ”Yuuri says, making her eyes widen. “Besides, I haven't had sex with Victor since the challenge, if that's what you think I did. And I've only slept with him since you started with this idea of using me for this bullshit you call a reality show looking for a husband because I started having nightmares again because of you and he helps me. So yeah, I do love him because he loves me even before being like this. You don’t need me here anymore? Great, because I can't take this shit anymore.”

He then turns to the candidates and smiles.

"Vitya, are you coming with me?"

Minako, Christophe, Phichit and Celestino look at the Russian actor, who watches everything with a wide smile on his face.

"Gladly, Dorogoy," he replies, raising his arms.

Minako shrieks as Yuuri climbs over the jamb and leaps into Victor's arms, which catches him. They laugh and kiss, receiving applause from Chris and Phichit, who look at each other with a smile on their face.

"If so, I don't mind leaving this mansion next to my boyfriend either." Christophe announces, approaching and hugging Phichit from behind, who laughs and kisses him.

"WHAT?!! Minako exclaimed, shocked.

She then looks at Celestino, who looks at her with a smile on her face.

"Looks like it's only left to me." he tells her.

"Looks like it," she said, tilting her face toward him. "Congratulations, you are the winner of my Reality Show."

Celestino climbs the stairs, being watched by both couples and Minako. He approaches her and extends his left hand, which is touched by her right hand. They kiss and walk away with a smile on their faces.

“When are you going to reveal that there is not reality show and everything you did is for making your nephew change his behavior, make him fall in love with one of the contestants and that we've already been married for 5 years?” Celestino whispers to her, making her laugh out loud.

"Never." she replies, giving him a wink.

Well, apparently we ended our story with a happy ending ...


End file.
